Together Forever?
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: Malik and Ryou are in love, until another element comes into play, Yami. Will Yami tear apart Malik and Ryou's relationship? (MalikXRyou) No flames.


Hooray!! New story, once again! Anyway, this is mainly RyouXMalik with some influences of YamiXMalik, and Yes, I mean Yami Yugi...Yea, well...Yami in this fic is TOTALLY OOC, but I like him this way...anywaysss....enjoi!!

DISCLAIMER: *Pouts and clings to Millennium Rod* I don't own any of this...it's only my fleeting intellect...

Chapter 1: ...Escape Is Not An Option...

The somber night passed slowly, leaving the ashen haired boy to sit alone again, deep chocolate eyes left to wander around the dimly lit room. _He's late...again..._The boy was startled by the screaming phone, his head leaping into his throat. He laughed it off, a answering the phone with a cheerful voice.

"Hello?"  
"Ryou? Hey! Listen, I'll be late again tonight so don't stay up and wait for me."

A disappointed sigh broke the silence, "But, honey...I really wanted to spend some time with you tonight. You've been out all night and--"

"I know, love, I know. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Ryou could feel his lover smile over the phone. "I love you, Ryou. I'll be home soon. Don't wait up."

"Yes...I love you too." A click after those words caused the boy to frown. He rose, walking into the dark bedroom he shared with his desert rose, plopping down on the soft, yet unwelcoming satin sheets lacked with loneliness. He curled up and clung to a pillow, hoping for it to replace his absent lover. It didn't.

*---*

The music blared as his violet eyes watched the exotic bodies dance freely, skin glistening under pastel lights, his blonde locks soaked in sweat. He loved the nightlife, though absent from his side was his faithful lover. He did care about him, no doubt about it, yet he could never sacrifice his wild nights for love filled evenings, his whiskey for hot tea. He didn't want to change his lifestyle, nor did he intend to. 

"Hey, handsome." A voice, somewhat gentle, yet seductively sweet, whispered in the blonde one's ear. The blonde whipped around to see a familiar face grinning back at him. He tried not to smile back, but his lips danced around into a small, crooked grin. 

"Hey, yourself." He replied with a snicker. "Didn't except to see you here." 

"Yeah, well...What can I say? I get out more now."

"So, I noticed." Such idle chit chat between the two, though the blonde's smile never faded. "So, when did the 'warden' allow you passage?" Asked the blonde.

With a grin, the other retorted. "Since when did your bitch allow you out past 10?"

"Feisty..." He smirked, lavender eyes ablaze. "Seems like the pharaoh got an attitude adjustment." Playfully, the pharaoh smiled with a nod.

"Heh, so you noticed." The conversation seemed to liven up from there, grins and laughs all around. Time flew by and the night died slowly, fallen embers blazing across the navy sky. The twilight smiled upon the two, destiny leading the blonde to the pharaoh's 'tomb', a small apartment away from the glistening lights of Domino City. The one with the blazing lilac eyes seemed a bit lost, the dwelling unfamiliar to him.

"I thought the child lived in that game shop with his grandfather..."

"Then, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Snapped the pharaoh, turning the doorknob and pushing the door open with a grin. Nothing special, was the dwelling, though unique to say the least. The stone walls bathed in ebony, the lights dimmed to a soft shimmer.

He didn't know why or how the pharaoh turned him on so. he had never felt this way about him, till now, at least. Maybe it was his sudden change in attitude, or maybe it was how viciously his crimson eyes glittered in the pale moonlight. Nevertheless, and no matter the reason, he found himself drawn to the darker side.

With a sudden jolt, the blonde was trapped between the hardwood door and a forceful body. The blonde's body tensed as the owner of the body leaned in closer to his trembling prey. He moved in closer until his mischievous lips only grazed his victim's ear. In venomous whispers, he hissed. 

"You have no idea...I've been waiting for this moment for so long..." The blonde trembled, pulling away quickly, only to have his head slammed back against the door. "Give into me. Don't fight it." And with that, passion reared its' ugly head, as the pharaoh pressed his poison lips against his prey's forcefully, pushing his tongue thought parted lips, allowing it to play in his mouth. The victim let out a whimper as he was forced to sink deeper into his lethal kiss, part of him enjoying each moment, the other dreading it. The predator's wandering hands traced up his prey's waist, a finger drawing curious circles upon his quivering chest.

"Surrender..." The pharaoh muttered, his tongue tracing up the blonde's pale cheek. He trembled under his force, swallowing hard with dimmed violet eyes. His lips were frozen, still stinging from that kiss. How he longed to protest and run back into the arms of his lover, the place where he belonged. The whispers returned. "You can't fight it, Malik..."

_...I can't..._


End file.
